The field of the invention is plumbing fixtures, more specifically, the invention relates to wash basin drain plug screens or filters which have as their major function the prevention or reduction of drain clogs caused by solid matter passing into the drain opening.
Various means are used to help reduce the tendency of wash basin drains to become stopped up in use. Pop-up drain plugs are typically designed to open sufficiently to permit water and small particles to pass down the drain but prevent larger objects from such passage as a result of the relatively small opening between the lower surface of the drain plug and the upper surface of the drain pipe. Various perforated cylinders are often used in connection with such drain plugs to further help prevent particles from clogging the drain. While the pop-up drain valve is effective in preventing the passage of large particles and foreign objects, it does not prevent the passage of hair and other elongated flexible fibers. While basket devices or strainers are generally effective to collect hair and the like, such devices become readily clogged and soon prevent the passage of water, thereby defeating the ultimate purpose of keeping the drain free from clogging.